ne Single, Perfect Moment
by XoIssaoX
Summary: Kiss the Rain and get the best couple where they rightfully belong...in love.


Title: One, Single, Perfect, Moment  
Coupling: Max and Liz, baby!  
Author: xoIssaox, Issa ;o)  
Disclaimer: Has anyone(meaning WB, or whatever) ever actually sued a fan-fic writer? Hmm? Then, why do we write these damn disclaimer messages when EVERYONE knows we don't own any of the TV shows we write about! Damn-it! We're just bored, with-no-lives, but sometimes talented writers who just have to be creative!! WE NEVER WILL OWN ROSWELL OR DAWSON'S CREEK OR ANY OTHER WONDERFUL SHOW THE WB CREATED!!! OKAY?! OKAY! *Sry, I'm feeling hyper* Oh, I don't own the music either. It's by the artist credited afterward.  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: This takes place after the Prom episode so ignore all the episodes after. Also, read, review- Enjoy! Luv, Issa  
  
-----  
Liz sat on the balcony...her balcony. She sat contemplating everything that had happened at the Prom, the supposed "important night of her life". Her heart was broken, but found anew. Sean. He was as different from Max as anyone could be. But, he was right, she felt "something" as much as he did. Something that was so great, but so different than anything she'd ever felt her entire life.   
  
She sign and tapped her pen on her journal. She stopped, got up and placed her journal back down on the chair. She glanced around herself. This was her balcony, the one where everything she ever she loved about Max happened. She smiled thinking about their first kiss on this very balcony, the time he wrote L&M on her wall, the dance she shared with Future Max, and the many times Max would just climb up the ladder and kiss her. But her smile quickly faded when she realized that those things were in the past, they would never happen again. Mainly because last night she saw Max kiss Tess. But, it wasn't the kissing that crushed her. It was knowing that whatever she and Max had a year ago was over. "It's over." She echoed to herself.  
  
But she couldn't let this get to her. Maybe this was for the better. Maybe she was never "destined" to be with Max. Maybe she'll find someone so much better than Max Evans. She hoped so, because she couldn't stand the loneliness she felt. Not anymore. Not ever again.  
  
Liz gazed up at the night sky and watched as it stood still unlike her life.  
  
  
[ Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers begins to play]  
  
[Kiss the Rain... Whenever you need me.  
Kiss the rain... Whenever I'm gone too long.  
If your lips... feel hungry and thirsty  
Kiss the rain... and wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind... we're under the same sky  
And the night's... as empty for me as for you  
If you feel that you can't wait 'til morning  
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain. . .]  
  
-----  
Max stood at his window, torn apart. He banged his fist against the window sill. Frustrated. He could feel something inside telling him he won't be on Earth very long. He knew he loved Liz, more than anything. But, when Tess is with him, he has this strange feeling like artificial love. Something he once felt. Something that keeps creeping up. Something from the back of his mind. But, it was also something that was led by heart, but by past memories.  
  
Maria had told him how Liz saw him kiss Tess. He hated it. He wished he could have taken that image out of her mind. Like how he wish he could take the image of Liz and Kyle in bed together out of his own. But, this is how it's suppose to be. Tess is suppose to be with me. Liz...is just...not. Liz is human. I'm a hybrid. But, if I could take this hybrid out just to be with Liz...I would. I love her. He sighed and fell onto his bed. "Well, Evans..." He began. "If you aren't human and you know that you won't be on Earth very long you have two choices. One being, figuring everything out and going with your gut and being with Tess. Two being, enjoying whatever time you have on Earth with the one person your heart tells you to love." He sat straight up. "Two it is. Two," He sighed, "it's always been."  
  
He ran to his door and rushed to be with who he knew he was suppose to be with.  
  
------  
Liz lifted the afghan that covered the wall with M&L on it. She smiled when she saw the familiar red paint. She smoothed her fingers over it. Tears welling up in her eyes, she ignored them as the fell down her cheeks.  
  
Max climbed up the ladder and at the top saw Liz at the wall. "Liz."  
  
Liz turned around. Busted! Her hair flowed around her. She quickly wiped away some tears she hadn't noticed fall. "Oh, um, Max. Hey." She muttered gathering up her journal.  
  
"Hey." He replied. He looked at her, crying. His heart began to hurt. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I've...uh, I've got something in my eye." She said trying to sound normal. "I'm fine."  
  
Max stepped closer. "Can I see?" he said placing his hand on her cheek.   
  
Liz felt it. It's the "feeling" Max always gave her. She nodded.  
  
He looked into her eyes, strong, yet comforting. He brushed his thumb across he eyes. "Just, got, a, eyelash in there. But, don't worry." He smiled looking at her. "It's out."  
  
"I'll go alert the media. Max Evans saves Liz Parker's life...again." She joked.  
  
Max leaned against her wall. "Since when does taking an eyelash out of your eye considered save your life?"  
  
"If I couldn't see, I couldn't have a new science discovery and thinking about that is death-causing news enough."  
  
Max laughed.  
  
"Did you want something?" Liz asked.  
  
Max looked around and spotted Liz's textbooks on her bed. "Yeah, um, homework. I wanted to know if I could see your…uh, notes from Chem."  
  
Liz nodded. "Yeah, sure." She popped into her bedroom and outside again holding her backpack. "That's right here." She said handing them to him. "You could have asked me during my shift before."  
  
"Oh, well, I-I didn't know I needed them yet."  
  
Liz nodded. "Okay." She sat down again putting her backpack down with her. "So, how's everyone?"  
  
Max sat down next to her placing the notes on a side table. "Everyone?"  
  
"You know, Michael, Isabel…Tess."  
  
"Oh, they're, uh," He paused. "They're okay."  
  
Liz nodded. "That's good."  
  
A light drizzle began upon them. "Oh my gosh, I better get inside. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, it's okay. Is, will get all freaked if I'm not home soon. I'll see you in school." Max said getting up.  
  
"Okay." Liz said picking up her backpack, blanket, and journal. She watched as Max climbed down the ladder. She watched as he began walking down the street. The rain began coming down harder, faster. She turned around noticing her notes Max left. All at once all of her stuff fell to the ground. She grabbed the notes and turned around. "Max! Max! Maaxx!!" She hurrily climbed down the ladder.  
  
-----  
Max walked slowly. He could fell Liz's eyes on him. He heard someone calling his name. Liz, she was calling him. He ignored the water falling on him and turned around.  
  
He saw Liz running down the street to him until they were face-to-face, soaking wet.  
  
Liz was breathing hard. "Max, Max. You-"  
  
Max put his hands onto her cheeks. "What? What's the matter?"  
  
Liz smiled. "You forgot my notes. I mean, you traveled at least four blocks to get them." She replied handing them to him.  
  
Max smiled too. "I'm forgetful."  
  
"I noticed." Liz answered.  
  
And they stood there. In the middle of the street, together, soaking wet.  
  
Liz put her hands over Max's she slowly slid his down to her side. "Max," She began. She knew she'd be regretting this. "Max…"  
  
He put a finger over her lips. "Shhh…don't talk. Michael was, um," A rain drop slid down his cheek, "giving me advice. He told me to stop talking. Don't think just do."  
  
"Good advice." Liz muttered.  
  
"So I'm going to do something now."  
  
Liz looked down, scared. Then, back up at Max, the one person in the entire world she loved. "What's that?"  
  
Max took a deep breath and kissed her. She kissed him back with all the love she hadn't felt in a long time. She's waited for this. This moment. When the world stood still and everything just felt right.  
  
[Kiss the Rain... Whenever you need me.  
Kiss the rain... Whenever I'm gone too long.  
If your lips... feel hungry and thirsty  
Kiss the rain... and wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind... we're under the same sky  
And the night's... as empty for me as for you  
If you feel that you can't wait 'til morning  
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain. . .]  
  
(Author's Note: Ah, it's so cheesy, but I love it. Please read and review-I hope you guys liked it!- Issa ;o)(  
  



End file.
